Laminated ceramic capacitors, as one typical ceramic electronic component, typically have: a laminate including a plurality of stacked ceramic layers and a plurality of internal electrodes formed along the interfaces between the ceramic layers; and a plurality of external electrodes formed on the outer surface of the laminate and electrically connected to the internal electrodes.
With the recent progress of electronics technology, a reduction in size and increase in capacitance have been required for laminated ceramic capacitors. In order to satisfy these requirements, the development of laminated ceramic capacitors including high dielectric constant ceramic layers has been advanced. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a laminated ceramic capacitor wherein ceramic layers contain a main constituent including barium titanate and an accessory constituent including an oxide of Mg and an oxide of Si, and a segregation phase mainly including Mg and Si is formed in the ceramic layers.